


Episode 1

by RacAndCheese



Series: Rookies [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Episode 1, Hockey, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Rookies, Screenplay/Script Format, pilot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacAndCheese/pseuds/RacAndCheese
Summary: A young Russian hockey player struggles with the trials with the trials and tribulations of life as a pro athlete, as well as living in a world where his team, his sport, his family, and his country may all be prepared to reject him because of his sexuality... The only way this could get worse is if he falls in love with a team mate.





	1. Scene 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstorm/gifts).



> This is a work in progress. My FIRST work in progress in fact, but please be honest. I am gifting this to Paperstom, whose work "Arcadia" inspired me to write. The characters are original but based on established Galchenyuk/Gallagher tropes. This script was written to be the pilot episode of a larger series. If enough people enjoy it I guess I can keep writing them :) The whole episode should be up over the next couple days. Formatting this from script is a bitch!

INT. ICE RINK, DAY

 **A hockey player, MIKHAIL GRIGORIVIC, stands at centre ice  
** **with the PUCK in front of him. He takes the puck and begins  
** **stickhandling.**

ANNOUNCER (O.C.)  
...with the fourth overall pick,  
Toronto selects...

 **He weaves back and forth as he approaches the goalie, moves  
** **the puck around to make sure his move isn’t predictable.  
** **There is no noise except for his breathing.**

ANNOUNCER (O.C.)  
...Mikhail Grigorivic from the  
Kingston...

 **He goes forehand, backhand, he’s right in there now, and  
** **finally shoots it...wide. The impact of the puck hitting the  
** **glass makes a noise, and brings us back to reality. Smash  
** **cut to the same rink. Mikhail and his other teammates are  
** **wearing practice jerseys. As Mikhail misses, a jeer comes  
** **from the boards, where the team is lined up watching.**

STEVE  
Nice shot, you pinko fuck! That’s  
why we lost to Ottawa!

****

**Mikhail shoots Steve a glare as he gets back into the line.  
** **Meanwhile, at the other end of the line, another player  
** **skates to centre ice to practice the shootout. A  
** **track-suited older gentleman, DAVE, skates over to Mikhail.  
** **Before Dave can say anything, Mikhail cuts him off.**

MIKHAIL  
I had him, he didn’t know where...

DAVE  
You didn’t have shit, you missed,  
doesn’t matter. Hit the net next  
time, alright? And ignore Steve,  
they’re only preseason games.

****

**He pats Mikhail on the shinpads with his stick and skates  
** **away. Mikhail lets out a frustrated snort and says something  
** **in Russian under his breath. The last player to go through  
** **the shootout drill skates up next to Mikhail.**

BOSTON  
Geez Mikey, you see that? I deked  
him right out of his jock!

MIKHAIL  
One: no you didn’t. And two: I was  
getting crucified by the coach for  
missing the fucking net.

BOSTON  
Lighten up, Mikey! Dave can be a  
bit of a hardass. I didn’t like him  
either when they brought me up last  
year.

 **Just then, it’s Steve’s turn to do the shootout drill. At  
** **centre ice, he puts the blade of his stick down to the tip  
** **of it touches flat top of the puck. Holding his stick like  
** **that, he skates towards the goalie.**

DAVE  
Damn it, Steve! Stop fucking  
around!

 **As he approaches the net, the ridiculousness of the play  
** **gets to the team. One guy on the team bursts out laughing.  
** **Mikhail keeps his stony expression.**

STEVE  
Come on coach, I’m just setting a  
trend!

 **While the goalie is distracted, Steve shovels the puck into  
** **the net. Mikhail turns to look at Boston’s face. His gaze  
** **lingers a little longer than normal.**

MIKHAIL  
Why’s that dinosaur still playing,  
anyways?

BOSTON  
Not everyone has sweet enough hands  
to be drafted in the first round.  
Steve’ll make sure those baby-soft  
mitts of yours aren’t slashed every  
time you jump over the boards.

 **Cut to Steve stretching elsewhere on the ice, looking like  
** **he’s not a young man anymore.**

BOSTON  
...even if he has to take his cod  
liver oil first.

MIKHAIL  
I can defend myself just fine,  
Boston.

BOSTON  
Yeah, you’re a real Ivan Drago.

MIKHAIL  
Who?

BOSTON  
Rocky IV? The big blonde guy that  
Stallone beats up and defeats  
communism?

MIKHAIL  
Communism is more than one man,  
Boston.

BOSTON  
Ugh, you’re so RUSSIAN. I bet your  
water bottle is full of vodka.

MIKHAIL  
What am I, a 16-year-old girl?

BOSTON  
You shoot like one!

 **Boston gives Mikhail his biggest, cheesiest smile. Mikhail  
** **glares.**

MIKHAIL  
Hey... fuck off.

 **Though Mikhail tries to look angry, he can’t quite manage  
** **it. The two look into each other’s eyes...and just then, a  
** **puck whizzes right past Boston’s head and hits the boards  
** **behind him with a loud BANG.**

DAVE  
Pay attention or I won’t miss the  
next one!

BOSTON  
But coach...

DAVE  
Your contract is insured!


	2. Scene 2

INT. LOCKER ROOM, DAY

**The guys on the team are changing out of their practice gear**  
**and into their regular street clothes. Lots of opportunity**  
**here for buff guys in naught but towels.**  
**Mikhail is standing in front of a stall. It has his name on**  
**it...written on tape stuck to the stall. He seems to be**  
**staring at the name rather intently. Another player comes up**  
**behind Mikhail and puts a hand on his shoulder, which causes**  
**Mikhail to flinch. The player is CALVIN WESSEX, the team**  
**captain.**

CALVIN  
Hey kid, take it easy. What’re you  
staring at, anyways? They spell  
your name wrong?

MIKHAIL  
No.

CALVIN  
Don’t be too mad about it. I  
would’ve, too.

**There’s a bit of an awkward pause.**

CALVIN  
...so what is it then?

MIKHAIL  
They’re gonna fucking send me back  
to juniors. I know it.

CALVIN  
Whoa. You know something I don’t?  
You have a direct line to the GM’s  
office or something?

MIKHAIL  
Come on, Cal. You must talk to Dave  
all the time. And Dave talks to the  
GM! You musta heard something,  
you’re the captain for fuck’s  
sakes!

CALVIN  
Miker, relax. You’ve done good all  
training camp, you did good today,  
I’d say you got a decent shot.

MIKHAIL  
If I had a decent shot, I woulda  
buried that backhand.

CALVIN  
It was one shot.

MIKHAIL  
The fucking thing rolled on me  
right when I went to shoot it. I  
hit a patch of bad ice. I wanna  
talk to that zamboni driver...

CALVIN  
Good luck with that, Charlie’s got  
more pull around here than you do.

**Mikhail attempts to pull away, but Calvin stops him.**

CALVIN  
Listen, we’ve all been in your  
shoes, nervous and shit about  
making the team. But you’ve done  
all you can. Dave and Johan will  
talk and name the final team by  
Thursday. Just go home and pop in a  
movie. You ever seen Top Gun?

MIKHAIL  
(Defensive)  
N-no! Never.

**Enter Boston, clad but naught but a towel.**

BOSTON  
Cal, that movie is exclusively  
about killing Russians.

CALVIN  
Oh. Right. Nevermind.

BOSTON  
No Red Dawn...the original, not the  
shitty remake. No Indiana  
Jones...though only the new one,  
’cuz the old ones have Nazi  
villains, and you’d hate those  
too...no Rambo...hell, just stay  
away from Stallone altogether.

**Mikhail and Calvin seem slightly taken aback by Boston’s  
movie knowledge.**

BOSTON  
Although I heard Stallone did do  
porn when he was younger...

CALVIN  
Yeah, okay, I’m leaving. Good luck,  
rookies. Don’t forget the teammeeting in a couple of days.  
Dave’ll announce the final roster  
then, so show up on time.

MIKHAIL  
You mean I have to wait two whole  
days before I find out where I’m  
playing this year!?

CALVIN  
Yeah, you probably won’t sleep  
well. I know I didn’t.

**Mikhail seems annoyed by Calvin’s patronizing tone, and gets  
up in his face.**

MIKHAIL  
Cut the "team captain" shit, Cal.  
You gotta know! Just tell me!

**Boston comes up behind Mikhail and pulls him off Calvin.**

BOSTON  
Come on Mikey, take it easy.

**Calvin brushes himself off and give Mikhail a look.**

CALVIN  
You better watch your temper, kid.  
Even if you make the team outta  
camp, taking bad penalties is an  
easy way to get onto Dave’s  
shitlist.

**He walks off, leaving Boston and Mikhail by themselves.**   
**Mikhail begins pacing in front of his locker, clearly**   
**agitated.**

MIKHAIL  
Ugh, fuck this. I thought captains  
were supposed to provide  
leadership. Fuck that guy. Fuck  
this team. I didn’t even want to  
play in the big league anyways,  
I...

**Boston interrupts him by grabbing his shoulder strongly.**

BOSTON  
Seriously dude, take a chill pill.

MIKHAIL  
Easy for you to say. You’re already  
on the damn team!

BOSTON  
I probably shouldn’t be telling you  
this, but...

**Boston looks around to make sure no one is listening to  
them. No one is.**

BOSTON  
I know a way to find out if you’re  
gonna make the team. Tonight.

**Mikhail immediately turns to his locker and grabs a shirt.**

MIKHAIL  
Tell me!

**Boston motions Mikhail to follow him, and the two walk to  
Boston’s locker.**

BOSTON  
Alright, so listen to this: I found  
out where Dave’s wife’s sister’s  
niece’s BFF works.

MIKHAIL  
...what?

BOSTON  
Right, you’re foreign. Okay, so  
he’s MARRIED to his WIFE, and  
then...

**Just then, there is the sound of a wet towel snapping**   
**against a body. Boston suddenly yelps. Mikhail looks**   
**slightly alarmed, and laughter breaks out behind Boston, who**   
**rubs his ass. The culprit, WILSON MCCLOUD, is already**   
**high-fiving some other teammates in celebration.**

BOSTON  
(Whiny)  
You said you were going to stop  
doing that, Wilson!

WILSON  
Man, I just couldn’t resist! You  
take forever to get dressed,  
Doughboy. Besides, looks like you  
already found someone to kiss it  
better!

**Wilson laughs. Boston remains stony-faced, and Mikhail just**   
**looks like he doesn’t quite know how to respond.**

WILSON  
Boy, maybe we need to introduce  
joke lessons into training camp. I  
know they don’t have jokes where  
you come from, Drunkenski, but I  
expected better from you, Doughboy.

MIKHAIL  
Drunk...

**But he doesn’t have time to question it.**

WILSON  
Watch this.

**He brings his fingers to his lips in a "shush" motion, then**   
**sneaks over to Steve’s locker and grabs his phone. Pulling**   
**the waistband of his pants out, a camera shutter is heard.**   
**Wilson taps the phone a few more times, then sets it back in**   
**Steve’s locker.**

BOSTON  
And the point of that was...?

WILSON  
Wait for it, dork.

**Steve comes back to his locker, grabs his phone, and taps**   
**it.**

STEVE  
What the hell? Who the fuck put  
their dick on my background!?

**He looks around suspiciously. Wilson is in stitches.**

WILSON  
(To Mikhail and Boston)  
So good...it’s pathetic how often  
that works.

STEVE  
I know it isn’t Wilson, because  
it’s about four inches too long.

**Wilson shuts up immediately. The two glare at each other**   
**before turning away.**

BOSTON  
It’s probably not a good idea to  
piss him off. They basically got  
Steve just to protect you.

WILSON  
Just harmless fun, Doughboy. Man.  
Does anyone around here know how to  
take a joke!?

**Wilson throws his arms up into the air and retreats back to**   
**his own locker.**

MIKHAIL  
I always thought you’d need more  
discipline to be a leading scorer  
in this league.

BOSTON  
Yeah, well, Little Willy is a  
special case.

**Mikhail snickers at that. Boston appears to perk up a bit,**   
**and he hands Mikhail a small card.**

BOSTON  
Take a couple hours, then meet me  
here. We’ll get to the bottom of  
this.

**Mikhail looks at the card. It had the words "CASA DE BLANKA"**   
**in golden font, with a phone number and address written**   
**below.**

MIKHAIL  
What is this?

BOSTON  
What’re you, the KGB? Stop asking  
me questions and go get changed!

**Mikhail shrugs and goes back to his locker, taking the card**   
**with him.**


	3. Scene 3

INT. BAR, NIGHT

**Mikhail and Boston sit in the back corner of a dimly lit**  
**pub. Mikhail is focused diligently on his phone, with a**  
**burger in his left hand. Mustard begins to drip down his**  
**chin. Boston looks on in disgust**

BOSTON  
So... they just don’t teach you how  
to use napkins in Russia, or...

MIKHAIL  
They don’t teach you how to fuck  
off?

**Mikhail grabs a napkin and wipes his mouth, all without**  
**taking his eyes off of his phone.**

BOSTON  
Apparently they don’t teach manners  
either.

MIKHAIL  
Nope. Mostly just lessons in  
beating Canada at hockey, and how  
to pick up your mom... easiest  
class I ever took.

BOSTON  
Oh hardy har har, nice one rook.

MIKHAIL  
That doesn’t even make sense!  
You’re a rookie too!

BOSTON  
No no no, I got my hazing. I got  
towel whipped after every fucking  
game. It’s your turn now.

MIKHAIL  
I don’t think they’re gunna be  
leaving you alone any time soon,  
doughboy.

BOSTON  
The ladies like a little baby fat.

**Boston grins widely. Mikhail pays him no mind, still focused**  
**on his phone. Boston furrows his brow in frustration.**

BOSTON  
Will you put that fucking phone  
away already!

**Boston makes an attempt to reach across the table and snatch**  
**it. Mikhail quickly pulls it out of Bostons reach in a**  
**panic. He buries his phone in his pocket.**

MIKHAIL  
Now who doesn’t have any manners?  
Huh?

BOSTON  
I don’t like being ignored.

MIKHAIL  
I don’t like being dragged to some  
run down bar --

BOSTON  
Pub! Bars don’t serve food.

**Mikhail gives him a look.**

MIKHAIL  
Whatever! This girl obviously  
doesn’t exist anyways!

BOSTON  
She does too exist!

MIKHAIL  
What’s her name, then?

**Boston looks around for inspiration. He spots a bottle of**  
**gin.**

BOSTON  
G-Ginny!

MIKHAIL  
That’s not even a name!

BOSTON  
It is too! Fucking watch Harry  
Potter!

MIKHAIL  
You’re a terrible liar. I got shit  
to do. Why are we even here?

BOSTON  
This is the only place that serves  
Bud Light Lime!

MIKHAIL  
I don’t mean here specifically,  
loser. I mean at a ba--

**Boston cuts him off before he even finishes.**

BOSTON  
Pub.

MIKHAIL  
WHATEVER!

BOSTON  
Mikey, this is what’s called  
bonding!

**Boston makes air quotes with his fingers after saying the**  
**word "bonding." It looks weird. Just after, a waitress comes**  
**along to drop off another set of beers for the two of them.**

BOSTON  
Thanks, sweetie.

**She smiles warmly at that and walks away.**

BOSTON  
We’re gunna be spending a lot of  
time together this year, rooming on  
the road and stuff.

**Mikhail looks down at the half eaten plate in front of him.**

MIKHAIL  
That’s if I make the team.

BOSTON  
Mikey, you’re gunna make the team.

MIKHAIL  
Am I? Training camp was a disaster.  
I played like shit in the preseason  
games.

BOSTON  
You played fine. Mine was worse,  
anyways. I think I failed my  
fitness test.

MIKHAIL  
Yeah, but the coach likes you! You  
saw how he chewed me out in  
practice!

BOSTON  
He does that to everyone! You  
aren’t special.

MIKHAIL  
Exactly. I’m not special.  


**There is an awkward silence.**

MIKHAIL  
I’m gunna take off.

BOSTON  
Mikey, c’mon. You still have a  
full beer!

MIKHAIL  
No, I’m just gunna go.

BOSTON  
Well hold on a minute, let me  
settle up and I’ll walk with...

**Mikhail cuts Boston off, in a slightly frustrated tone.**

MIKHAIL  
No. I just want to clear my head.

**Boston pauses before answering.**

BOSTON  
Okay.

MIKHAIL  
I’ll see you on Thursday.

**Mikhail turns toward the door and begins walking before**  
**waiting for a response. Boston speaks quietly.**

BOSTON  
See you...

**Boston sips his beer, and pulls his own phone from his**  
**pocket.**


	4. Scene 4

INT. HOTEL ROOM, MORNING 

**Mikhail is snoozing in bed. Suddenly, there is a knock on**  
**his door.**

LISA (O.C.)  
Room service!

**Mikhail snorts and thrashes around his blankets for a**  
**moment.**

MIKHAIL  
You got the wrong room!

**He then flips onto his side, facing away from the door. It**  
**soon opens, and in walks Lisa, an employee of the hotel. She**  
**is holding a large silver dish with a cover on top of it.**

LISA  
For you, sir.

**Without turning over, Mikhail responds.**

MIKHAIL  
I didn’t order anything.

**Lisa puts the tray down on a small table and looks at**  
**Mikhail.**

LISA  
Don’t you want to see what it is?

MIKHAIL  
No. I want to sleep.

**He pulls the blanket over his head. Lisa sighs audibly and**  
**looks behind her, to the still-opened door. In the doorway**  
**is Boston, who is frowning slightly.**

LISA  
I’m afraid I must insist,  
Mr...ah...

**She turns to look at Boston. He mouths "Grigorivic." Of**  
**course, this is of little help to Lisa.**

LISA  
Mr...Gengarvicks.

**Mikhail flips onto his back and lets his face show.**

MIKHAIL  
What’s your problem? You want an  
autograph? Tell you what, let me  
sign your tits and I’ll get up.

LISA  
What!?

**Mikhail sits up.**

MIKHAIL  
Come on, I’m waiting. Whip’em out  
already.

**They stare daggers at each other for a moment before Boston**  
**quickly enters.**

BOSTON  
Mikey! Be reasonable!

**Seeing Boston, Mikhail’s head hits the pillow and he stares**  
**at the ceiling.**

MIKHAIL  
How.

BOSTON  
Well, ya told me which hotel you  
were at, so I talked to Lisa about  
doing something cool to cheer you  
up, ’cuz we go way back...

LISA  
But he failed to warn me that you  
were some kinda...grumpy pig!

BOSTON  
Grumpy pig in a blanket...oh, I  
should tweet that!

**Boston pulls out his phone.**

MIKHAIL  
I’m not grumpy. I just made an  
offer. You’re free to say no.

LISA  
What kinda fucking offer is "I’ll  
get out of bed only if I get to  
sign your tits?"

MIKHAIL  
You haven’t left yet.

LISA  
Boston, I’m leaving.

**Boston puts his phone away finally.**

BOSTON  
Alright. Catch ya later. Sorry  
about Mikey. He’s usually a lot  
more friendly.

MIKHAIL  
I am not.

**Lisa walks out the door. Boston approaches the bed and jumps**  
**onto the edge, which bounces Mikhail a bit. He looks**  
**slightly annoyed and tries to shuffle over, inadvertently**  
**letting his feet show for a moment. He’s wearing socks,**  
**something which Boston picks up on immediately.**

BOSTON  
Are those...socks?

MIKHAIL  
Yeah. So what?

BOSTON  
You wear socks to bed?

**At this point Boston is holding back a giggle. Barely.**

MIKHAIL  
My feet get cold sometimes!

BOSTON  
No, it’s fine, it’s just...cute.

MIKHAIL  
Don’t call me cute.

BOSTON  
You should be so lucky. Anyways,  
you ruined the bit! You were  
supposed to open the dish, like  
this...

**Boston walks over to the silver tray, and lifts the top off**  
**of it. There is a small pile of donuts inside.**

BOSTON  
What are these Mikey?

MIKHAIL  
Donuts?

BOSTON  
Specifically...

MIKHAIL  
I dunno, creamy donuts?

BOSTON  
Cream... Boston cream... I’m  
Boston.

**Mikhail stares at Boston blankly.**

BOSTON  
Come on, that’s comedic gold.

MIKHAIL  
No it isn’t.

BOSTON  
You’re not friendly.

MIKHAIL  
I’m not a morning person.

BOSTON  
Well, judging by last night you’re  
not much of an evening person  
either.

MIKHAIL  
Okay, fine, we’ve established I’m  
not a person. Can you go away now!  


**Mikhail buries his face in a pillow.**

BOSTON  
No, I’m trying to help you out.  
Keep your mind off whether you’re  
gonna make the team or not.

**Boston pulls the pillow off Mikhails face and throws it off**  
**to the side.**

MIKHAIL  
Now I’m thinking about it.

BOSTON  
(Sarcastic)  
Oooh, tragic.

**Mikhail signs and pulls the blanket back over his head.**

BOSTON  
Come on lazybones, you need to get  
up. Let’s go for a jog.

MIKHAIL  
But there’s an exercise room in the  
hotel.

BOSTON  
Here’s a tip. Never use hotel  
exercise rooms. Especially this  
one. You’ll get the atheletes foot.

MIKHAIL  
Alright, alright. Just gimmie a  
minute to get up. I’ll meet you in  
the lobby.

**Instead of leaving, Boston plops himself on the hotel**  
**loveseat and turns on the tv.**

MIKHAIL  
Or you could just... Not give me  
any privacy.

BOSTON  
Awe, Mikey shy?

MIKHAIL  
I’m trying to avoid you calling my  
underwear cute.

BOSTON  
Why, they match your socks?

**Boston winks at Mikhail before turning his attention back to**  
**the television.**

MIKHAIL  
No, but I’ve got some morning wood,  
and I don’t need you getting all  
jealous.

**Mikhail makes a disproportionately sizable motion with his**  
**hand.**

BOSTON  
I’ve seen it Mikey, it’s nothing  
special.

MIKHAIL  
That’s not what your mom said.

BOSTON  
Really, the mom thing again? Get  
some new material.

MIKHAIL  
What I really need to get is some  
pants. Get out.

**Mikhail points at the door, showing he’s serious.**

BOSTON  
Fine, but you better be in the  
lobby in five minutes or I’m  
leaving without you.

**Boston starts to leave, but on his way out he picks up some**  
**pants from the ground and tosses them at Mikhail.**


	5. Scene 5

INT. HOTEL ROOM, NIGHT

**Mikhail sits alone in his hotel room. All the lights are**   
**off, the only source of illumination being the TV and**   
**Mikhail’s phone, which he flicks through absent-mindedly. On**   
**the TV, a reporter talks into a microphone while various**   
**hockey drills go on in the background.**

REPORTER  
...and in Toronto, fans have every  
reason to be excited. Expect Boston  
Taylor to start with the big club  
this year after his strong showing  
last season.

**Mikhail looks up, and watches the TV for a moment. He begins**   
**saying the words along with the reporter.**

REPORTER/MIKHAIL  
Toronto’s strongest asset this year  
will no doubt be Wilson McCloud,  
who’s very likely to end up  
top-five in goals. McCloud formed a  
very effective one-two punch with  
team captain Calvin Wessex, and the  
two are the biggest names in  
Toronto right now.

**Mikhail stops speaking after this bit.**

REPORTER  
But the biggest question mark in  
hogtown is 4th-overall pick Mikhail  
Grigorivic. No one is sure where he  
will begin his season. Fans are  
clamouring to see him in action,  
but sources say management is  
concerned about rushing him into  
the big league.

**Mikhail frowns but begins speaking along with the reporter**   
**again.**

REPORTER/MIKHAIL  
His play in the preseason didn’t  
offer any hints. He had a few  
strong showings, but as many weak  
ones. Whatever the case, we’ll find  
out tomorrow. Toronto is set to  
make their final cuts in the  
afternoon.

**Mikhail taps on his phone to send a text message, as the**   
**reporter moves on.**

REPORTER  
Now, as for Montreal...

**Mikhail’s phone dings. He taps open the Skype application**   
**and holds the in front of his face. We can see a female face**   
**appear on the screen.**

MIKHAIL  
Hello?

**A female voice, ANYA, answers.**

ANYA  
Mikhail? Isn’t it midnight over  
there? Why is it so...

MIKHAIL  
I can’t sleep.

ANYA  
You...hold on.

**Anya turns away from the screen to speak in Russian to a man**   
**standing behind her. She moves over to kiss him on the**   
**cheek, and he walks out of frame. Anya then returns to the**   
**screen. While he waits, Mikhail gets up and begins to pace.**

ANYA  
Sorry. Vasili is just leaving for  
work. What is bothering you, small  
brother?

MIKHAIL  
Little brother. Small just means  
size.

ANYA  
You called me to give English  
lessons?

MIKHAIL  
I...guess not. I can’t sleep, Anya.  
I’m scared.

ANYA  
Mikhail...did you...tell your team

**Mikhail stops pacing and looks intensely at the phone.**

MIKHAIL  
No!

**Mikhail resumes pacing.**

MIKHAIL  
I mean. No. They’re announcing the  
final roster tomorrow.

ANYA  
Oh, okay. You know you’ve worked  
hard all training camp. And you  
looked good in the preseason. No  
matter what happens, you can be  
proud, right?

MIKHAIL  
No I can’t. Anya, you know what  
I’ve done in junior. I have nothing  
more to prove there. It’d be a  
waste of my time.

ANYA  
Really? After last year, your  
junior coach didn’t give you  
ANYTHING to work on?

MIKHAIL  
He mentioned one or two things, but  
come on. He had to say something,  
it’s his job.

ANYA  
If you’re so perfect, why are you  
scared?

**Mikhail stops walking and doesn’t reply. He ends up standing**   
**right in front of the TV, which Anya hears in the silence.**

ANYA  
(Softly)  
How many times have you watched  
that report?

MIKHAIL  
Fifteen.

ANYA  
I know you’re scared, Mikhail. You  
have to realize that’s perfectly  
normal. Maybe something big will  
happen tomorrow, and maybe it  
won’t. Either way your life will go  
on. No matter what happens, you  
have people that love you.

**She offers him a smile. Mikhail lets out a breath, and rubs**   
**his forehead some. He gets back onto the bed.**

MIKHAIL  
Do you always have to say that?

ANYA  
Yes, because I love you. And you  
love me.

**Mikhail rolls his eyes.**

ANYA  
Listen, you’re not gonna feel  
better until you know. Since you  
don’t...might as well pass the time  
asleep, right?

MIKHAIL  
Okay, okay. I’m going to bed.  
Goodnight, Anya.

ANYA  
Goodnight, Mikhail. Good luck  
tomorrow.

**Mikhail hits the hang-up button and exhales loudly.**


	6. Scene 6

INT. ICE RINK, DAY

**The team is skating circles around the rink, warming up for**   
**practice. There is no noise other than the sound of the**   
**skates cutting through the ice. No one is talking to one**   
**another, and occasionally a player will shoot a glance in**   
**Dave’s direction. The player doing that most often would be**   
**none other than Mikhail.**

MIKHAIL  
(To himself)  
Why does this feel worse than  
playing in the preseason?

**He sighs deeply and looks at Dave again, who’s holding a**   
**clipboard. There is more silence until Dave blows his**   
**whistle. Everyone stops moving and turns to look at the**   
**coach.**

DAVE  
Okay guys, listen up. We open in  
Montreal in a few days, and I’ll be  
damned if we’re not in top form.

**His loud voice draws the attention of his players, who form**   
**a loose circle around him.**

DAVE  
So the next thing we’re gonna do is  
work on our powerplay. Group A,  
that way. Group B, the other side.

**Dave points out both sides of the ice. Nine players and one**   
**goalie head to each side, and the rest of the players stay**   
**in the neutral zone.**   
**Mikhail starts to skate, and another player soon comes up to**   
**him. He is MATTHIAS LARSEN.**

MATTHIAS  
Hello... Mikhail, right?

**Mikhail gives a curt nod.**

MATTHIAS  
It’s good to finally meet you. I’ve  
heard a lot of promising things!

**He offers Mikhail a genuine smile. Mikhail doesn’t quite**   
**know how to respond to it, so he cocks his head.**

MATTHIAS  
Matthias Larsen. Looks like we’ll  
be opponents on the powerplay  
drill. Good luck out there. I hope  
you make the team!

MIKHAIL  
Yeah, thanks.

**Parting ways, Mikhail skates to one end and stands there with**   
**Boston, Wilson, Calvin, and another player. They are the**   
**group on offence. Another group of four, headed up by Steve**   
**and Matthias, stands nearby. The goalie skates towards his**   
**net and begins to warm up.**

WILSON  
Cal, I feel bad for you every time  
we do these drills.

CALVIN  
Eh?

WILSON  
You have to just stand in front of  
the goalie. Boring as hell.

CALVIN  
It ain’t boring at all. I’m doing  
my job.

**Boston comes up and nudges Mikhail with an elbow.**

BOSTON  
So, I see you met Matty.

MIKHAIL  
Matty?

**He points to Matthias in the group of 4. Dave skates over to**   
**them and begins speaking to them, handing them coloured**   
**pinnies they put over their jerseys**

BOSTON  
Yeah, Matthias. He was away playing  
in some tournament for Denmark.  
Guy’s got a lot of pride in his  
country. No idea why.

WILSON  
I think he just enjoys the dykes,  
personally.

**Everyone looks at him blankly.**

MIKHAIL  
That’s the Dutch.

WILSON  
Exactly.

**Wilson winks, Mikhail opens his mouth again, but Boston taps**   
**Mikhail on the shoulder and shakes his head, signifying the**   
**uselessness of trying to teach Wilson anything. Dave soon**   
**skates over.**

DAVE  
Today we’re gonna try something  
different. 1-2-2. Wessex, you’re in  
front of the net. McCloud, Taylor,  
you’re down-low. Grigorivic, Balaz,  
you’re on the points.

**The players all nod and go to their respective points on the**   
**ice, with the defenders setting up in an umbrella pattern.**   
**Dave throws a puck to Boston, and puts his whistle in his**   
**mouth. The players stand still until the whistle blows.**   
**Boston immediately begins stickhandling. Steve, who is the**   
**defender closest to Boston, starts to slowly approach him**   
**with his stick moving, trying to cut off any passes.**   
**Unable to pass forward, Boston slides the puck back to**   
**Mikhail, who was behind him, standing inside the blue line.**

BOSTON  
Hey Mikey, do something flashy!

**Mikhail looks at Boston curiously for a moment, before**   
**sliding the puck over to the other player on the point.**

BOSTON  
That wasn’t flashy at all!

**Boston laughs loudly as the puck is passed again, this time**   
**to Wilson, who rips a one-timer toward the net. The puck**   
**whizzes past the net with a WHACK after hitting the glass,**   
**and slides all the way around the boards to Boston, who**   
**corrals it and gets it under control.**

**Boston begins stickhandling again, and once again Steve gets**   
**closer, slowly closing the gap. Boston looks up for a moment**   
**at Mikhail, a rare serious gaze. Mikhail looks back. He**   
**understands what Boston’s trying to do. He slides towards**   
**the middle of the ice slowly, shifting over to prime**   
**shooting position.**

**Boston waits until Steve is closer, making sure he won’t be**   
**able to block Mikhail’s shot. Then, he fires a pass over to**   
**Mikhail, zipping it just off the surface of the ice.**   
**Mikhail is already lifting his stick, readying for the**   
**one-timer. The puck hits the ice just before the spot**   
**Mikhail would shoot it from, and as it approaches him, it**   
**flips onto its side, and falls. The position isn’t exactly**   
**ideal for a one-timer, but Mikhail is already in the**   
**downswing of his shot.**

MIKHAIL  
! (Blyad!)

**He blasts the puck, but not cleanly. It’s too high. It goes**   
**off course, hitting Matthias in the head with a sickening**   
**CRACK. He goes down like he’s been shot, and no one moves**   
**for a split second.**

CALVIN  
Matty!

**Calvin is the first to respond, rushing over to him.**

DAVE  
Balaz! Trainer! NOW!

**The player books it towards the bench. Everyone else in the**   
**zone moves towards Matthias, with the exception of Mikhail,**   
**who stands stone-still. Calvin leans down to put his ear**   
**next to Matthias, who is lying face-down on the ice.**

CALVIN  
He’s still breathing.

WILSON  
Of course he is. That’s a bit  
dramatic, isn’t it Cal?

**Finally, Boston notices Mikhail, and skates over to him.**

BOSTON  
You shanked that a bit, eh?

**No response.**

BOSTON  
Alright, we get it. You hurt a guy,  
and you feel guilty. Is this really  
the first time you hit someone with  
a slapper?

MIKHAIL  
...in the head.

BOSTON  
It was an accident. That’s why you  
yelled, right? It was a warning?

MIKHAIL  
Sure.

BOSTON  
There you go. Complete accident, we  
all know it. No one’s gonna be on  
your case about it.

**They look back towards the crumpled Matthias. He seems to**   
**have regained consciousness, and is speaking slowly to**   
**Calvin. The trainer suddenly runs onto the ice as well, and**   
**he makes his way as fast as he can towards Matthias.**

BOSTON  
Coach, me and Mikey are gonna hit  
the showers.

**Dave looks at them and gives a knowing nod. Boston pats**   
**Mikhail’s back and the two head off the ice.**


	7. Scene 7

EXT. PARKING LOT, DAY

**After practice, Mikhail stands just outside the entrance to**   
**the rink, staring towards the parking lot. It's mostly empty,**   
**since the only people there are the team. He's dressed in his**   
**street clothes, which ruffle occasionally in the wind. Boston**   
**soon pushes the door open, and quietly stands beside Mikhail.**   
**This goes for a few moments, until Boston speaks gently to**   
**break the silence.**

BOSTON  
Penny for your thoughts?

MIKHAIL  
Canada doesn't use pennies anymore.

BOSTON  
Nickel?

MIKHAIL  
I'm not auctioning my thoughts to you.

BOSTON  
Damn. I was gonna sell'em on Ebay once  
you became famous.

**Boston smiles at Mikhail, but he doesn't respond.**

BOSTON  
Still nervous about making the team?

MIKHAIL  
Even if I made the team, there's no  
way they'd keep me after I almost  
killed Matthias.

BOSTON  
Shit happens, Mikey -

MIKHAIL  
No, shit doesn't happen! What kinda  
pass was that, Boston?

**Boston looks at him for a moment, dumbfounded.**

MIKHAIL  
Maybe if you spent more time on your  
game instead of making jokes...shit  
wouldn't "just happen."

BOSTON  
You need to calm the fuck down!

**Mikhail is surprised by this reaction. He exhales deeply. It**   
**seems those words were effective.**

MIKHAIL  
If I get cut, what the fuck am I gonna  
do then? Go back to fucking Kingston?  
Fuck that, I'm done there. If I get  
cut, I'm done --

BOSTON  
Oh, stop being so dramatic. Even if  
you don't make the team this season,  
so what? You'll make it eventually,  
Mikey, you're too good not to.

**Mikhail looks at him for a moment.**

MIKHAIL  
My sister said the same kind of thing.

BOSTON  
Sister, huh? Is she cute?

MIKHAIL  
She looked real cute in her wedding  
dress.

BOSTON  
Married? Never stopped me before.  
Anyway, Mikey, maybe if all these  
people are telling you the same thing,  
it's worth considering.

MIKHAIL  
"All these people?" It's just been you  
and her!

BOSTON  
Who else do you talk to?

**Mikhail glares a moment. Boston sticks out his tongue.**

MIKHAIL  
Alright, well, time to go find out.

**Mikhail turns and sets his hand on the entrance.**

BOSTON  
Wait!

**Boston grabs his other wrist. The two look at each other a**   
**moment, before Mikhail feels sheepish and shakes free of**   
**Boston.**

MIKHAIL  
What...what are you doing?

**Boston hesitates before speaking, his gaze refusing to meet**   
**Mikhail's.**

BOSTON  
Promise you won't be mad?

MIKHAIL  
Are you sure you're older than me?

**Boston laughs gently, and Mikhail drops the door handle and**   
**turns around. There's a silence before Boston speaks.**

BOSTON  
Mikey, I know.

**Mikhail looks at him for a moment inquisitively, and then his expression**   
**changes to a look of panic.**

MIKHAIL  
You...know?

BOSTON  
Yeah, I know.

MIKHAIL  
Wait...how? How do you know?!

**He fidgets, before looking away from Boston and scanning the**   
**area.**

BOSTON  
Yeah. I...sorta heard Dave talking  
about it on the phone last night.

**Mikhail almost looks relieved at that.**

MIKHAIL  
Oh. The cuts.

**Boston cocks his head.**

BOSTON  
What else would I be talking about?

MIKHAIL  
Shut up. Did I make it, or not?

BOSTON  
(Imitating Mikahil)  
"Wow Boston, you're such a good  
friend, thank you!"

**Mikhail looks at him with a mixture of anger and confusion.**

MIKHAIL  
BOSTON!

BOSTON  
Alright, alright. You didn't make it,  
Mikey.

MIKHAIL  
I...I didn't?

BOSTON  
I'm really sorry.

MIKHAIL  
No, you must have heard it wrong.  
Where's Dave?

**He tries to pull open the door, but Boston yanks him back.**

BOSTON  
Hold on!

**Boston sighs.**

BOSTON  
He caught me listening.

MIKHAIL  
Take your hands off of me.

BOSTON  
I talked to him this morning. He said  
the team was finalized.

MIKHAIL  
Take...your hands...off of me.

BOSTON  
Just...wait a minute.

MIKHAIL  
TAKE...

BOSTON  
Fine, Jesus!

**Boston drops his hands.**

BOSTON  
I'm just trying to be nice to you, ya  
know?

MIKHAIL  
Well, stop it.

BOSTON  
I eavesdropped own my own coach just  
to see if you were going to make the  
team. I was worried about you.

**His voice becomes much weaker.**

BOSTON  
But no! Nothing rattles "Mikhail the  
invincible!" He doesn't need anyone's  
help! He's going to ride into the  
sunset to Kingston, or wherever the  
fuck, and he thinks no one cares!

MIKHAIL  
That's exactly right.

**Mikhail turns sharply away from Boston, heading further**   
**towards the parking lot. Boston takes a few steps forward,**   
**towards the direction Mikhail went.**

BOSTON  
Mikey!

**Mikhail turns around with a rather ugly expression on his**   
**face.**

MIKHAIL  
Leave me alone, you asshole! You're  
just making everything worse!

**The two stare at each other for a moment. Mikhail's**   
**expression shifts from anger to regret, realizing that Boston**   
**has been his best friend since he had arrived in Toronto, and**   
**his words were harsh and unfair.**

MIKHAIL  
Sorry...

**Boston steps forward to hug Mikhail. Mikhail doesn't hug**   
**back. His body is stiff, and it takes an eternity for him to**   
**move at all. Mikhail is unsure how to proceed as this may**   
**quite possibly be the longest hug in human history.**

MIKHAIL  
A-are you okay?

**Boston seems to have regained some composure, and he takes a**   
**step backward.**

BOSTON  
I'd be better if you hugged me back,  
you jerk.

MIKHAIL  
You Westerners are too emotional.

BOSTON  
And you Russians are too stoic. Are  
you all robots?

**Mikhail forces a smile, and Boston laughs.**

BOSTON  
We're having a get-together tonight.  
Sort of a last hurrah before the  
season starts. Come with.

MIKHAIL  
I can't. Not on the team.

BOSTON  
Like hell you aren't. If you don't go,  
I'll cry.

MIKHAIL  
So?

BOSTON  
Please?

**Boston gives Mikhail his best puppy-dog eyes.**

MIKHAIL  
Don't do that.

BOSTON  
(Baby voice)  
Pwease, Mikey?

MIKHAIL  
Oh my god, you're a child. Fine. Text  
me.

**Boston breaks into a smug smile.**

BOSTON  
Perfect. See ya tonight. I gotta go  
skate laps because of that whole  
"eavesdropping" thing.

**Boston bounds back inside the building. Mikhail watches him**   
**go, and sighs.**


End file.
